Seven Mysteries
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Ada keanehan apa sebenarnya di sekolah ini? Warning! OOC, alur tidak jelas, dan lain-lain. Enjoy!
1. Mystery 1

**Tittle :** Seven Mysteries

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Seram, Misteri, (apa lagi ya?)

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya beserta partner-nya, saya minjem karakter tapi tak sempat ijin dulu (maaf)

 **Note :** liat dari judulnya saja pasti sudah bisa mengira kisah ceritanya seperti apa kan? jadi saya akan memberi penjelasan sedikit. mungkin nanti tiap kapter karakternya akan ganti-ganti, jadi cerita fik ini hanya sampai kapter 7 (sesuai dengan judulnya) tapi, setiap tokoh maupun kisah dalam tiap kapter saling berhubungan, dan tokoh yang penting di sini sesuai dengan list karakter yang tertera.

Oke, itu saja, Happy Reading~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mystery1. Tangga 13**

Hari sudah menjelang malam, bisa dikatakan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.36 PM

Para siswa-siswi dari sebuah sekolah ternama St. Serafine High School, berhamburan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Memang benar, sekolah ini memiliki rutinitas belajar mengajar hingga waktu malam. Itu dikarenakan sekolah ini ingin menghasilkan anak didik berprestasi kelak di masa mendatang.

Akane, seorang siswi berparas manis dengan surai berwarna coklat dikepang ke depan, terdiam sebelum mengijakkan kakinya keluar gerbang. Ia membalikkan badan, bingung menatap ke arah gedung sekolah yang hampir gelap.

"Ada apa, Akane?" tanya Mikaela, siswa berdarah campuran dengan surai warna kuning, salah satu teman Akane sekaligus tetangganya.

"Eng, Yuu mana ya?" tanya gadis itu pelan, merasakan jika salah satu temannya ada yang kurang.

Manik biru milik Mikaela menatap sekitar, mengabsen teman-temannya, dan memang benar hawa keberadaan siswa bernama Yuichiro itu tak ada di antara mereka. Mereka yang ditatap pun hanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Biar aku hubungi dia.." Mikaela mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi sobat dekatnya itu.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut.. Nada sambung berkepanjangan, tak ada balasan.

"Mungkin sudah pulang duluan!" Tiba-tiba saja, Lacus menimpali.

"Tadi kulihat dia tidak ikut kelas sore, mungkin saja memang sudah pulang duluan.." Rene juga ikutan berkomentar.

Akane menghela nafas singkat, memaklumi sikap teman sejak kecilnya yang memang tukang bolos pelajaran.

"Ya sudah jika begitu.. Ayo pulang.."

Mikaela kembali menyimpan ponselnya, berpikir sebentar sembari melirik ke arah gedung sekolah. Benarkah jika Yuichiro sudah pulang duluan?

Keempat siswa-siswi itu akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan sekolah yang hampir tak ada penduduknya. Para guru sudah pada pulang sejak bel berbunyi jam 6 tadi, mungkin yang tersisa hanya satu satpam yang memang bertugas menutup semua pintu serta gerbang.

Agaknya, mereka tak menyadari jika orang yang dimaksud masih berada di sekolah. Tidur-tiduran dengan santainya di atap.

Manik hijau Yuichiro menatap ke arah ponsel yang ia genggam, tak ada niat untuk mengangkat panggilan barusan. Ketika dirasa panggilan sudah tak datang lagi, remaja ini kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku jas, kemudian terdiam menatap langit malam.

Jika bukan karena tantangan dari makhluk berkacamata itu, Yuichiro sebenarnya tak mau berlama-lama mendekam di sekolah hingga malam seperti ini. Apa dirinya hendak menjadi penunggu? Atau malah ingin berubah profesi jadi satpam sekolah?

Itu kan konyol!

Jadi, pada pukul 12 malam tepat, hitunglah anak tangga di lantai tiga. Jika jumlahnya ganjil alias 13, yang katanya angka sial, maka kau akan melihat sesuatu. Tidak berani menerima tantangan sama dengan pengecut, Yuichiro tentunya mana mau dianggap pengecut.

Lagipula, kebanyakan orang menganggap jika kisah tangga ganjil ini adalah kisah nyata. Walaupun Yuichiro tak percaya sih.

Dan sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan, bertepatan pada jam 12 malam, Yuichiro menghitung satu persatu anak tangga di lantai tiga gedung sekolahnya. Naik atau turun sama sajalah, yang penting terhitungkan?

"1.. 2.. 3.." Remaja ini menghitung dengan hati-hati, tak ingin kelewatan selangkah pun anak tangga. Hingga, "11.. 12.. tiga.." Yuichiro tak melanjutkan.

Bercanda kan? Apa kontruksi sekolahnya memang menciptakan anak tangga yang ganjil?

"13.." Yuichiro memberanikan diri menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dasar.

Hening sebentar.. Dan tidak terjadi apa pun..

"Cih.., ternyata kisah tangga 13 cuma isapan jempol belaka!" runtuknya kesal, "Akan kubunuh besok kau, Kimizuki! Seenaknya mempermainkan orang!"

Yuichiro hendak melangkah pergi, namun..

 _"_ _Yuu..ichi..ro.."_

Indera pendengaran remaja bersurai gelap ini menangkap adanya suara seorang wanita yang memanggil. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap secara perlahan ke arah belakang, ke arah tangga yang baru saja ia hitung tadi.

Manik hijau itu sedikit menyipit ketika mendapati seseorang berdiri di ujung tangga atas. Suasana sekitar gelap, Yuichiro agak kesusahan menebak siapa orang itu.

Seseorang di atas sana, yang diketahui wanita, perlahan menggerakan kakinya menuruni tangga. Seragam sekolah yang sama seperti Yuichiro, yang wanita itu kenakan amat sangat kusam dan berantakan. Wanita itu menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah di balik helai-helai rambut panjangnya.

Yuichiro seketika membelalakan mata, agaknya tahu siapa wanita itu. Penampilan serta warna rambut, Yuichiro kenal betul dengan sosok itu.

"Ma.. mana mungkin..?" Remaja ini masih menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

 _"_ _Yuu.. Yuu..ichi..ro.."_ Wanita itu memanggil dengan suara sendu. Tangannya yang putih pucat menjulur, hendak meraih remaja di hadapannya.

Wanita itu perlahan mengangkat wajah, menunjukkan senyum manis di bibir pucatnya. Yuichiro menatap ngeri, kaki perlahan mundur beberapa langkah, hingga..

"Uwaa..!" Remaja ini berlari menuju lorong sekolah, tak berani memandang ke arah sosok yang kini sudah memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Wajah pucat dengan bola mata bulat berair, mulut tersenyum lebar hingga sobek, darah mengalir dari mata, hidung, mulut, bahkan kepalanya serta luka sobek di leher. Kepala wanita itu sedikit miring, seperti menunjukkan jika tulang lehernya patah.

Yuichiro tak mau mengingatnya. Sosok wanita itu, yang dulu dikenal sebagai seorang wanita yang cantik dipandangannya, kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa dirinya harus bertemu dengan wanita itu?

 _"_ _Ahahaha.. Ke..napa.. lari..? Yuu..ichi..ro.."_

Suara wanita itu menggema di lorong, membuat ia yang dipanggil berkali-kali menambah kecepatan larinya.

Yuichiro enggan melirik ke belakang, alasan takut itu wajarkan? Ia takut jika wanita itu mengejar dirinya.

Namun, di ujung lorong sana, bertepatan saat Yuichiro akan berbelok, sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul dari arah depan. Berlari dengan tangan terentang, hendak memeluk.

 _"_ _AHAHAHAA.."_ Mulut sobeknya mengeluarkan tawa menggema.

Yuichiro tak tahu lagi hendak ke mana, ia tentunya terkejut. Angin menerpa kuat, membuat remaja ini terdorong ke belakang, hingga..

PRANG!

Remaja ini terjatuh dari lantai dua. Tubuhnya terlempar memecahkan jendela, menubruk jalanan berbatu beton dengan kerasnya. Seketika sudah tak mampu bergerak lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.23 AM

Mikaela berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di lorong sekolahnya, menuju satu ruangan yaitu ruang kesehatan.

Kabar pagi ini mengatakan jika Yuichiro ditemukan tergeletak di halaman sekolah oleh salah satu petugas kebersihan. Kaki kanan remaja bersurai gelap itu mengalami retak ringan, membuatnya mau tak mau harus dirawat.

Namun, kepala sekolah menolak membawa Yuichiro ke rumah sakit, biarkan saja siswanya itu dirawat bagian medis sekolah. Ironis memang, tapi apa boleh buatkan? Salahkan Yuichiro sendiri berbuat nakal dengan mendekam di sekolah yang sudah tutup.

Lalu, Mikaela membuka pintu ruangan kesehatan. Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati sobatnya tengah berbaring di kasur menatap keluar jendela.

Sadar akan adanya tamu, Yuichiro menoleh, "Oh..? Hallo, Mika.." sapanya sembari senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Apa pada saat seperti ini kau pantas berkata 'hallo'!?" balas Mikaela agak membentak. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa bisa luka seperti ini? Memang apa sih yang kamu lakukan?" remaja beriris biru ini mendekat kemudian menyemprotkan segala macam pertanyaan.

"Argh.." Yuichiro memutar bola matanya, menatap ke arah lain, "Jika kamu ke sini hanya untuk protes, lebih baik segera tinggalkan tempat ini deh!"

"Hei, aku menghawatirkanmu, idiot!"

Iya memang benar, Mikaela tentu menghawatirkan kondisi temannya itu. Lagipula aneh juga kan? Apa penyebab hingga Yuichiro bisa terluka seperti ini?

"Oh.. Thanks-lah jika begitu.."

"Yuu!"

"Aku hanya jatuh, Mika. Maksudnya aku kan ketiduran di atap sekolah, terus bangun-bangun sudah malam. Nah, pintu semua sudah tertutup, dan satu-satunya cara aku untuk keluar adalah lewat atap. Maka aku manjat, berusaha meraih dahan pohon di seberang dan eh.. Nasib berkata berbeda.." Jelas Yuichiro panjang lebar sembari geleng-geleng kepala pasrah.

Mikaela tak mampu berkata-kata, sobatnya itu memang suka sekali bertingkah sembarangan di luar batas manusia normal.

Remaja bersurai kuning itu memejamkan matanya sembari menhembuskan nafas pelan, agak lega, "Tapi syukurlah tak ada luka fatal.."

"Huh? Aku malah berharap dipanggil.."

"Yuu!"

"Haha, bercanda-bercanda.. Sudah sana balik ke kelas, pelajaran hampir mulai kan?"

Mikaela menatap ke arah jam dinding, kemudian balik lagi menatap temannya, "Aku datang ke pagian, tahu.."

"Hanya untuk mengujungiku? Oh, baik sekali dirimu itu.. Bagaimana jika kamu belikan aku makan? Aku lapar.."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Mikaela memprotes tapi tetap saja ia menurut untuk membelikan temannya itu makan.

Yuichiro hanya cengengesan.

Mikaela membalikkan badannya, hendak melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Oh ya, Mika.." panggil Yuichiro tiba-tiba, Mikaela melirik dari balik punggung, menunggu kelanjutan panggilan temannya, "Aku.. aku semalam bertemu dengan 'dia'.."

Manik sewarna biru langit itu menatap tak percaya, namun masih berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, "Itu masa lalu, Yuu. Lupakan saja 'dia'.." ucap Mikaela tenang sembari keluar dan menutup pintu.

Yuichiro terdiam, menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah pintu, kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa sih.." gumamnya pelan.

Manik hijau kembali menatap keluar jendela, menatap ke arah taman sekolah yang mulai kotor akibat daun-daun pepohonan yang mulai berguguran. Sekilas, ia melihatnya kembali. Wanita itu, berdiri di samping pohon.

Yuichiro segera mengalihkan pandangannya, tak mau berlama-lama melihat sosok itu. Ia malah mengubah posisi tiduran ke arah samping, berusaha untuk segera memejamkan mata.

Namun, langkah ringan seseorang terdengar. Ia terduduk di sisi ranjang. Yuichiro sungguh-sungguh tak ingin berbalik menatap siapa orang itu. Yang pasti itu bukan Mikaela. Mana mungkin kan temannya itu bisa masuk tanpa membuka pintu?

Lalu, orang itu..

 _"_ _Yuu..ichi..ro.."_

Yuichiro bisa merasakan tangan dingin itu menyentuh kepalanya, membelai lembut surainya sambil sesekali berbisik memanggil nama.

Dalam hati, Yuichiro berharap agar Mikaela segera kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** seram tidak?

Ahahahaa, ada kesan pesan? Maaf jika ada typo dan kisahnya tidak seram..

Oke, next **Mystery2. Piano di Ruang Musik**

See yaa~


	2. Mystery 2

**Note :** halo-halo, hehe, belum ada seminggu sudah saya update.. sebelumnya terima kasih kepada kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca fik ini.. dan untuk balasan review,

 **Ayahina** : awalnya memang mau ngebikin si Yuichiro tewas, tapi tak jadilah, soalnya dia tokoh penting. lalu 'dia'.. chap ini belum ada penjelasan tentang 'dia', maaf.. terima kasih sudah review..

 **Guest** : penasaran sama 'dia'? iya, saya juga penasaran, *loh? terima kasih sudah review..

okay, lanjut ya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mystery2. Piano di Ruang Musik**

Beberapa hari sejak kejadian Yuichiro mengalami retak pada tulang kaki, akhirnya remaja itu diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah, untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut tentunya. Kedua orang tua Yuichiro marah, kenapa bisa anaknya itu mengalami kecelakaan di sekolah? Padahal, sudah jelaskan jika yang salah Yuichiro itu sendiri.

Akane maupun Mikaela, yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus teman dekat, setiap saat jika ada waktu selalu mengujungi temannya itu, entah sekedar lihat keadaan atau malah memberikan setumpuk tugas-tugas sekolah yang tentunya harus dikerjakan.

Hei, walaupun Yuichiro sakit, ia masih punya kewajiban sebagai siswa, betul?

Lalu, pada suatu hari, pada saat jam menunjukkan pukul 3.45 PM. Sekolah akan memulai sistem belajar mengajar pada sore hari.

Mikaela melangkah pelan di lorong sekolah, menatap keluar jendela yang menunjukkan cuaca di luar sedang mendung. Mungkinkah akan hujan? Suasana sekitar juga cukup gelap, membuat lampu lorong mau tak mau harus dinyalakan.

Remaja ini mendengus pelan, kemudian melanjutkan perjalan menuju lokernya. Hendak mengambil beberapa buku yang akan digunakan untuk kelas sore nanti.

Di ujung lorong, nampak Lacus dan Rene tengah berjalan sambil serius berbincang-bincang. Sadar jika ada Mikaela, maka Lacus langsung saja mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri sobat sekelasnya itu.

"Hei, Mika, Mika!" panggil Lacus dengan girangnya.

"Hmm?" Mikaela tak menoleh, masih fokus dengan buku-buku dalam lokernya.

"Kamu tahu tentang murid baru kelas sebelah?"

Mikaela terdiam sebentar, "Tidak.." jawabnya datar. Ingin sebenarnya bertanya 'Memangnya kenapa?', namun remaja ini urung bertanya, takut jika Lacus malah berceloteh panjang lebar tentang si murid baru itu.

"Jika begitu aku akan memberitahumu.."

Ya, walau tak ditanya pun, Lacus pasti akan tetap berceloteh. Entah kenapa Mikaela mengutuk pada waktu yang mempertemukan mereka di saat tak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Namanya Shinoa, dia baru pindah ke sini 2 hari yang lalu.." Lacus memulai penjelasannya.

"Kamu tahu, mungkin saja Lacus ini menaruh hati padanya, itu karena warna rambut mereka sama.." timpal Rene yang sepertinya diam saja sejak tadi.

"Hei, bukan begitu!" Yang disebut menyangkal. "Ya, walaupun dia manis sih.. Sudah begitu badannya kecil, kan jadi terkesan sekali unyunya.."

"Aku rasa masih kecil senior Krul ketimbang Shinoa.."

Mendengar ucapan Rene, Lacus terdiam sebentar, "Mungkin perkataanmu ada benarnya juga. Menurutmu gimana, Mika?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tak pernah lihat orangnya seperti apa, mana mungkin aku bisa menilainya.." balas Mikaela masih sama datar seperti sebelumnya.

Lacus mendengus pelan sembari menyederkan tubuhnya di loker samping, "Ya memang sih.. Cuma, aku takut saja jika gadis seperti itu jadi korban bully para senior maupun teman sekelas.."

Mikaela entah kenapa menghentikan aktifitasnya. Korban bully ya? Yah, yang namanya sekolah pasti di mana pun ada aksi bully untuk setiap siswa baru, hanya saja..

"Oh ya, Lacus.." remaja bersurai kuning ini memanggil, yang dipanggil melirik bingung. "Kamu tahu di mana buku Sastra Mandarin-ku?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

"Bukannya kemarin sudah kukembalikan ya?" Lacus menjawab dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Iya, tapi aku lupa meletakkannya di mana.."

"Aku rasa kamu meninggalkannya di ruang musik, kemarin kan kamu latihan di sana.." terang Rene.

"Begitukah? Ya sudah, aku ambil dulu.."

Mikaela menutup lokernya, kemudian membalikkan badan hendak melangkah.

"Eh, eh, tunggu!" Lacus tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah temannya itu.

Manik biru melirik, kesal lantaran aksi cabutnya dihentikan dengan tidak terhormat. Ia menatap ke arah Lacus, mengisyaratkan agar remaja itu melanjutkan apa yang ingin diucapkan.

"Kamu tidak tahu tentang 'piano di ruang musik yang berbunyi sendiri'?" tanya remaja bersurai ungu itu kemudian.

"Tahu, memang kenapa?"

"Yakin mau ke sana? Sendirian pula?"

Mikaela mendengus singkat, "Memang kalian mau menemaniku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Lacus langsung saja menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Woo, maaf tapi aku tidak mau.."

Mikaela memutar kedua matanya, mengumpat tidak jelas kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya. Lacus hanya mesam-mesem lantaran sukses membuat temannya itu kesal.

"Memang kenapa dengan 'piano berbunyi sendiri'?" tanya Rene yang sepertinya tidak mengerti.

"Ya pianonya bunyi sendiri, seperti ada yang main tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.." terang Lacus cepat.

"Serem dong.."

Kali ini giliran Lacus yang menatap kesal ke arah sobatnya itu, entah karena Rene tolol atau memang tak bisa membaca situasi.

Mengenai 'piano yang berbunyi sendiri', semua orang bahkan tahu akan hal itu. Dikebanyakan film ataupun komik juga sering dijelaskan. Mikaela sendiri tentunya tahu, hanya saja remaja ini tak ingin terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Lagipula, itukan hanya cerita, isapan jempol untuk menakuti-nakuti. Haruskah dipercaya?

Lorong menuju ruang musik amat sangat sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Lampu yang berada di langit-langitnya pun berkedap-kedip tidak jelas, seperti memang sudah mau padam saja.

Mikaela melangkah dalam diam, tak ada suara apa pun yang mengisi kecuali suara langkah kakinya. Perlahan pikiran mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, mengenai 'piano yang berbunyi sendiri', dan juga 'dia' yang dimaksud Yuichiro beberapa hari yang lalu.

Temannya itu berkata jika pernah bertemu, tapi mana mungkin kan?

Lalu, akhirnya ia tiba di depan ruang musik. Tangan meraih kenop dan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Tak ada apa pun, hanya ruang musik biasa dengan piano yang berada di tengah serta instrumen lain yang terletak di sisi-sisi ruangan.

Mikaela menghela nafas singkat, entah lega atau apa. Kemudian remaja ini membawa dirinya menuju salah satu meja yang terletak agak ujung, melirik ke arah laci dan iya memang benar bukunya berada di sana. Kenapa bisa lupa gitu? Lain kali, Mikaela akan merekatkan tangannya dengan buku supaya tidak pernah meninggalkan buku-bukunya.

Dan mengenai piano. Remaja beriris biru ini memperhatikan piano yang sepi.

Ini kisah yang pernah Mikaela baca dari sebuah novel, jika piano berbunyi secara tiba-tiba maka orang yang berada di tempat harus mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan hingga usai, jika tidak maka entahlah apa yang akan terjadi. Mikaela sendiri sebenarnya takut untuk membayangkan.

Lalu setelah permainan usai, jangan pernah menyentuh piano dan memainkan sebuah lagu, karena jika hal itu terjadi maka seseorang yang sebelumnya memainkan lagu akan marah dan berujung menyiksa.

Di sini bagian yang membuat Mikaela bertanya-tanya, apa penunggu piano itu tak ingin disaingi? Yah, mungkin saja.

Lagipula, selama main-main dengan piano, Mikaela tak pernah merasakan keanehan tersebut terjadi. Jadi tak masalahkan? Hanya saja, karena diingatkan Lacus tentang keanehan piano, remaja ini jadi enggan untuk sentuh-sentuh piano.

Sebaiknya segera kembali ke kelas sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Namun baru saja Mikaela akan melangkah keluar ruangan..

Ting..

Sebuah nada tinggi tertangkap indera pendengaran Mikaela. Remaja ini menghentikan langkah, ia tak salah dengarkan?

Ting.. Ting..

Nada-nada itu semakin jelas terdengar, kali ini membentuk sebuah lagu.

Yang benar saja?

Mikaela tak ingin menatap kebelakang, berlama-lama pun juga tak mau, maka ia memberanikan diri terus berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun angin entah datang dari mana berhembus kencang, mendorong standpart hingga benda itu tergeletak di depan pintu.

Lalu apa ini? Mikaela sepertinya paham jika si pemain piano melarangnya untuk keluar.

Maka dengan keberanian setengah-setengah, remaja ini membalikkan badan, menarik kursi dan duduk memperhatikan piano dari arah jauh. Membiarkan si pemain misterius menyelesaikan permainannya.

Mikaela entah kenapa merinding mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan. Memang terdengar agak kacau, namun remaja ini tak ingin banyak berkomentar, ia hanya ingin lagu yang dimainkan segela selesai.

Kriet.. Suara pintu terdengar terbuka, seketika itu juga permainan berhenti.

Mikaela menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit terkejut. Perlahan menatap ke belakang.

"Oh, rupanya kau?" Seorang wanita berbadan mungil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Wanita itu adalah Krul, salah satu senior kelas 3 di sekolah ini.

"Tadi aku dengar ada suara piano, terus penasaran siapa yang main, makanya aku ke sini.." Wanita itu menjelaskan sembari melangkah pelan mendekati piano.

Mikaela hanya terdiam menatap seniornya itu. Dalam hati berharap agar seniornya tak menyentuh piano.

Krul menggerakan tangannya, jari telunjuk hendak menekan salah satu tuts. Iris biru yang memperhatikan bergetar, entah karena khawatir atau apa.

"Ah.." Krul mengangkat jari telunjuknya, teringat akan sesuatu, "Kudengar kamu pintar bermain piano, bagaimana jika kamu mainkan untukku satu lagu..?"

Mikaela entah kenapa kesusahan bernapas, "A- apa?"

"Ayo, sini! Mainkan satu lagu!" Wanita itu mendekati adik kelasnya, menarik remaja itu dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke piano.

"Ta- tapi aku.." Mikaela hendak menolak.

Namun Krul sudah menunjukkan raut tak suka, mengisyaratkan agar cepat laksanakan tugas. Keringat dingin mengalir perlahan, sebagai adik kelas, Mikaela tak mungkin membantah ucapan seniornya.

Mikaela menatap perlahan ke arah balok-balok hitam putih, jari-jari tangannya bergetar, keringat bahkan mengalir.

"Ayo cepat! Kau tak berencana membuatku jadi abu lantaran lama menunggu kan!?" protes wanita senior tiba-tiba.

Remaja itu memberanikan diri, walau dalam hati sungguh ketakutan. Tunggu. Bukannya Mikaela tidak percaya dengan kisah piano itu? Lalu apa yang membuat dirinya ketakutan?

Kesepuluh jari akhirnya bergerak memainkan sebuah lagu. Entah lagu apa, Mikaela hanya mengimprove-kan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Krul tersenyum kecil, menyentuh bahu adik kelasnya itu, mengisyaratkan agar permainan tetap dilanjutkan. Lalu wanita itu berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela, menatap langit yang sudah menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan.

Pikiran Mikaela entah kenapa melayang ke kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, tidak tahu waktunya kapan, namun remaja ini seperti memiliki memori dirinya bersama dengan 'dia' sedang bermain piano.

Oh, sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah mengenang masa lalu?

Seketika, Mikaela menyadari akan sesuatu. Seorang wanita entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya, mengamati remaja itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Mikaela sebenarnya ingin menghentikan permainannya, namun wanita itu mencengkram kedua tangan remaja ini, melarangnya untuk berhenti. Dan entah kenapa, cengkraman wanita itu amat sangat kuat, seperti hendak mematahkan saja.

Gerakan jari-jari remaja ini tak beraturan, memukul-mukul tuts dengan serampangan, sebagian kuku entah kenapa terkelupas, bahkan terasa mau patah.

Mikaela ingin berteriak namun lidahnya kelu, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya melirik ke samping, berharap seniornya mau menolong namun dirinya malah langsung bertatapan dengan sosok itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum, senyum lebar yang tak tahu wujudnya seperti apa. Mulutnya sobek hingga pipi, mata merahnya berair bahkan lendir bercampur darah mengalir.

 _"_ _Mi.. kae.. la.."_

Dan.. BRAK!

"GYAAA..!"

Tutup piano itu menutup dengan keras, menghantam jari-jari Mikaela yang masih berada di atas tuts-tuts hitam putih itu.

Krul yang mendengar teriakan itu, langsung membalikkan badannya menatap Mikaela, "Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

Mikaela tak menjawab, ia menarik jari-jarinya yang terjepit dengan paksa, tak peduli jika kulitnya terkelupas bahkan jari-jarinya terasa seperti patah. Remaja ini hanya ingin segera pergi, pergi dari hadapan piano terkutuk itu.

"Hei, tunggu!" Krul memanggil namun Mikaela sudah buru-buru keluar ruangan, mengabaikan panggilan seniornya itu.

Remaja ini berlari di koridor, tak tahu hendak ke mana, tapi sialnya dirinya malah bertabrakan dengan seseorang di ujung koridor.

"Kyaa..!" Gadis berbadan mungil itu terjatuh.

Mikaela tersentak kaget, tentunya merasa bersalah, "Ah, ma- maafkan aku.." ucapnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar, masih ketakutan. Remaja ini mengulurkan tangan, hendak membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Aa, tidak apa.." Gadis bersurai ungu itu menerima uluran tangan dari remaja di hadapannya, "Eh? Tanganmu terluka?"

Mikaela buru-buru menarik tangannya, "Ti- tidak.." bantahnya malah mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Itu berdarah! Harus diobati!" bentak gadis itu kemudian mengajak Mikaela ke ruang kesehatan.

Maka remaja ini menurut, kenyataan kan jika memang tangannya terluka akibat piano itu. Untungnya sih tak terlalu parah, hanya saja, beberapa jari mengalami retak ringan. Mungkin harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Mikaela terdiam memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya yang tengah memberikan obat merah pada kulit terkelupasnya, juga melilitkan perban. Entah kenapa ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kamu.. Shinoa kan?" tanya remaja ini pelan.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Ah, iya.. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Banyak murid yang membicarakan dirimu.." balasnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kamu murid baru itu kan?"

"Begitulah.."

"Kenapa pindah ke sini?"

"Eng.." Manik coklat kemerahan itu menatap ke arah lain, sedang berpikir, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kucari, hehee.."

"Oh.. Kuharap kau betah di sini.." ucap Mikaela agak memelan dibagian akhir.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak.. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas, masih pelajaran kan?"

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa!" Shinoa bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu aku permisi, ung..?"

"Mikaela.."

"Oke, Mikaela.. Sampai bertemu lain waktu.." ucap gadis itu sembari berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Mikaela terdiam mendengarkan langkah kaki yang sudah semakin mejauh. Remaja ini kemudian memejamkan matanya sembari mendengus pelan. Berpikir tentang gadis yang baru saja ia temui. Gadis yang ceria sepertinya, tapi pasti tak akan bertahan lama.

Manik biru kemudian memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang kini sudah dibalut perban. Menggerakkannya sedikit, merasakan jika jari-jarinya itu terasa sakit. Ah, sial! Kenapa harus jari?

Perlahan hawa dingin terasa. Seseorang memeluk Mikaela dari belakang, menyentuh tangan remaja itu. Mata Mikaela terbelalak lebar.

 _"_ _Mi.. kae.. la.."_ Suara seorang wanita terdengar lembut.

Mikaela kesusahan untuk bernapas. Mengutuk diri sendiri yang dengan bodohnya menyuruh Shinoa untuk kembali ke kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** chap ini tidak seram? aih, maafkan saya..

kesan pesan saya tunggu..

Next, **Mystery3. Toilet Ujung**

See ya~


	3. Mystery 3

**Note :** halo-halo, maafkan saya yang baru update cerita ini ya. untuk **yuichi jin** , **T . T** , serta **Arashi teme** , terima kasih reviewnya.

 **yuichi** bertanya ada chara death tidak, yap oke, chara death ada dong. pastinya. tapi tunggu saja siapa yang akan saya death kan di fik ini.

oke, untuk chap ini nanti bahasanya agak sedikit kasar. jadi saya memohon maaf terlebih dahulu ya.. *sujud* dan untuk siapa si 'dia', di sini nanti sedikit dibahas, tapi tak banyak..

well, selamat membaca..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mystery3. Toilet Ujung**

St. Serafine High School, 4.52 PM

Di sebuah kelas yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi, nampak tiga orang wanita yang diduga senior tengah mengepung seorang gadis.

Salah seorang senior yang berbadan kecil serta bersurai pink, hanya terduduk santai sambil mengamati kedua temannya yang tengah lempar kata-kata kotor serta tindakan kasar ke gadis tak berdosa itu.

Bisa dibilang, hal bully seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di St. Serafine High School. Baik pihak guru bahkan kepala sekolah yang mengetahuinya pun juga membiarkan saja hal ini terjadi. Itu dikarenakan Krul ikut ambil bagian dalam sistem bully ini.

Krul memang bukanlah pemilik sekolah, namun peran keluarganya amat sangat penting untuk sekolah ini. Merupakan bangsawan di kota itu, serta penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah. Tentunya, siapa pun yang mendengar namanya pasti akan takut serta bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Tak ada yang berani membantah, terutaman kepala sekolah sendiri. Bisa dikatakan, apa yang diucapkan wanita ini adalah hal mutlak dan harus dituruti, entah apa pun itu.

Lalu sekarang, seorang siswi baru yang bernama Shinoa, tak akan pernah lepas dari data list sebagai murid yang harus di bully. Ini perkataan Krul, entah siapa pun itu, adik kelas, teman sekelas, atau bahkan senior, harus memberikan siksaan terhadap murid baru.

Maka semua menurut..

Shinoa sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan jika lokernya selalu kotor dengan berbagai macam sampah serta kotoran, bahkan meja belajarnya pun rusak. Ada juga sebagian murid yang sengaja melemparinya dengan sampah.

Krul pikir, gadis itu akan segera keluar dari sekolah, tapi ternyata tidak.

Sudah sekitar seminggu lebih Shinoa mendapatkan penyiksaan dan dirinya masih memberanikan diri datang ke sekolah.

Menarik, Krul entah kenapa jadi merasa tertantang..

"Agh.." Shinoa merintih ketika kedua senior terus menerus menendangi dirinya. Seragam gadis ini sudah kotor seutuhnya, bahkan robek di beberapa bagian.

"Heh, makanya jadi adik kelas enggak usah belagu, bitch!" maki salah satu senior bersurai ungu gelap.

"Ma- maaf, memang apa salah saya ke kalian..?"

"Malah tanya lagi!?"

Loh? Memang benar kan?

Shinoa selama ini tak memiliki masalah dengan semua murid, apalagi kakak kelas. Lalu apa tujuan dari aksi bully ini?

"Chess, Horn, cukup!" Tiba-tiba saja Krul berbicara.

Maka dua wanita yang dipanggil Chess serta Horn itu menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Krul tersenyum sembari mendekati Shinoa, tangan terjulur kemudian dengan serampangannya menjambak surai berwarna ungu muda itu.

"Pintar bicara ya kau rupanya!?" tanyanya kasar.

Shinoa memejamkan matanya kuat, merasakan jika sebagian rambutnya seperti tercabuti. Setitik air mengalir dai matanya. Sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut?

"HEH, JAWAB JIKA DITANYA!" Krul menghantamkan kepala di tangannya ke arah dinding.

Shinoa terisak, namun berusaha untuk meirik seniornya itu, "Me- memang, Anda mau jawaban yang seperti apa?"

"Fuck you!"

Krul kembali menghantamkan kepala itu, kali ini lebih keras. Wanita itu bangkit berdiri dan menendang-nendang wajah Shinoa.

"Aw, aw, jangan sekali-kali deh bikin Krul ini mengamuk.." ucap Horn santai sembari menutupi mulutnya.

Chess hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, "Yap, tapi aku salut banget sama adik kelas kurang ajar ini, masalahnya hanya dia loh yang berani ngebalas segala omongan Krul.." terang wanita bersurai ungu itu. "Jadi mirip kayak seseorang.." lanjutnya.

"Ah iya, si Mahiru itu kan? Apa mereka saudara?"

"Persetan dengan saudara atau bukan!" Krul menyela, "Yang jelas, aku muak melihat tampang mereka!"

"Hahaha, Krul mah begitu.. Oh iya, jika tidak salah, kemarin aku lihat bocah ini bersama dengan adik kelas kesayanganmu itu deh.. Ung.., kapan ya?" Chess mengedarkan pandangannya, nampak tengah mengingat-ingat.

Krul melirik ke arah temannya itu, "Adik kelas kesayangan?"

"Halah, pura-pura tidak tahu.. Itu tuh, yang campuran Rusia itu, siapa namanya? Mikaela?"

"Ah, jangan-jangan anak ini ingin mengambil hati your lovely junior, Krul.." Horn menambahi sambil terkekeh geli.

Krul memejamkan matanya singkat, "Seriously?" Ia mendengus, "Lama-lama aku jadi capek sendiri.."

"Istirahat saja, biar kita yang lanjutkan.." usul Chess singkat.

"Itu yang terbaik.." Wanita bersurai pink itu merogoh saku roknya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gunting. "Nih!"

Horn yang menerima gunting itu sedikit terkejut, "Waow.. Mau apa dengan ini?"

"Hancurkan dia! Potong rambutnya, robek bajunya, atau bahkan bagian bawahnya, terserah! Aku tak peduli!" perintah Krul tegas.

Shinoa membelalakan mata mendengar perintah kakak kelasnya yang melebihi batas manusia normal.

"Wah.., kasar sekali. Tapi sepertinya seru.."

"Sudah itu saja! Aku mau ke toilet.." ucap wanita bertubuh kecil itu santai, hendak melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Anda tahu kisah 'Toilet Ujung'?" tanya Chess tiba-tiba sebelum Krul sukses melangkah keluar.

"Hah!" Wanita yang di ajak bicara itu terkekeh pelan, "Memang kau pikir aku percaya? Sudahlah, kalian urus saja bedebah itu.." ucapnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Chess menatap Horn sembari menaikkan kedua bahunya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

'Toilet ujung'? Memang ada yang seperti itu? Jaman modern seperti ini mengapa harus percaya dengan takhayul seperti itu? Ada-ada saja!

Krul memasuki ruangan toilet itu dengan santainya. Maniknya sekilas melirik sekitar. Sepi, tak ada siapa pun. Sudah jelas sih, jam-jam seperti ini tentunya para siswa-siswi yang rajin sedang pada mengikuti pelajaran. Tidak seperti dirinya yang mencari kesempatan untuk membolos.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian membawa dirinya menghadap wastafel di sudut ruangan. Mengamati pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar yang menempel tembok.

Entah kenapa Krul terkekeh sendiri jika dirinya berada dalam toilet sepi ini. Mungkin kejadiannya sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tempatnya sama, lebih tepatnya sih lokasinya berada di bilik toilet ujung.

Waktu itu, korban yang menjadi kekerasan Krul adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri. Satu-satunya dari sekian banyaknya penduduk sekolah yang berani menantang bahkan melawan seorang Krul.

Dia adalah Mahiru, siswi yang paling Krul benci.

Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian, Mahiru dikabarkan telah menghilang. Krul sendiri sih tak ambil pusing perihal menghilangnya Mahiru. Mungkin saja orang itu sudah mati.

Wanita itu mendengus. Kenapa malah memikirkan makhluk tak jelas itu? Bukannya ketidak adaan Mahiru merupakan suatu keberuntungan untuknya.

Krul segera membuang jauh-jauh ingatan masa lalu. Lebih baik sekarang memperbaiki penampilan diri sendiri. Ya, tahu sendirilah, akibat membully manusia kembaran orang yang dibencinya itu. Penampilannya jadi sedikit acak-adul.

Dikeluarkannya kotak bedak serta lipgloss dari saku rok. Ia mendencih ketika dirasa kuku-kuku di tangannya sedikit berantakan, apa akibat tindak kekerasannya tadi? Mungkin setelah sekolah usai, dirinya harus pergi ke salon.

"Aah..!" Tak sengaja, Krul malah menjatuhkan lipgloss-nya.

Benda kecil itu mengelinding cepat, hilang entah ke mana.

"Itu kan baru beli.." Keluh si wanita mungil.

Ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, merangkak-rangkak mencari ada di mana lipgloss barunya itu.

Manik sewarna merah itu berbinar ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari berada di ujung ruangan itu. Kepala bersurai pink mendongak, menatap ke arah pintu bilik yang tengah tertutup.

"Apa ada orang di dalam?" gumam Krul singkat.

Wanita itu kembali mengintip dari bawah sela pintu, mendapat sepasang kaki berada di depan kloset, dan tentunya lipgloss di samping kaki itu.

"Perasaan tadi tak ada siapa-siapa.."

Krul mau tak mau terpaksa berlutut di samping pintu bilik, menggunakan tangan mungilnya itu mengetok.

Tok.. Tok..

"Hei, seseorang di dalam! Bisa ambilkan benda di samping kakimu..?" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Hening tak ada jawaban..

Apa tidak kedengaran? Perasaan suara Krul sudah cukup keras.

Tak mendapat balasan, Krul tentunya merasa jengkel sendiri.

"Eh, jangan main-main ya!"

Jangan bilang jika Krul harus mengambilnya sendiri? Tapi jika itu memang diharuskan, maka apa boleh buat kan?

Krul mendengus. Ia kembali mengintip dari bawah, namun maniknya melebar ngeri ketika tak menemukan adanya sepasang kaki di sana. Bukannya tadi ada?

Wanita itu segera bangkit berdiri, hendak melangkah keluar. Bodo amat sama lipgloss barunya itu. Perasaannya sudah berkata buruk, sebaiknya segera tinggalkan ruangan ini.

Dan baru saja Krul hendak melangkah, tangan pucat terjulur dari bawah sela pintu, menggenggam kaki wanita mungil itu. Sukses membuat Krul tersungkur kembali di lantai.

"Kyaaa..!"

Tangan itu menarik, memaksa Krul untuk masuk ke dalam bilik toilet melalui sela bawah pintu. Krul berusaha membuat perlawanan, jari-jarinya mencakar lantai hingga kukunya patah.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!"

Krul menendang-nendang tangan itu, berharap dilepaskan namun malah mendapat cakaran di kaki. Darah sedikit mengalir dari luka di kakinya. Ujung mata Krul entah kenapa menitikkan air.

 _"Ahahaa.. Krul.."_

Suara seorang wanita terdengar. Krul membelalakkan matanya. Suara itu kan?

"Ti- tidak mungkin.." gumam Krul pelan.

Setengah kaki Krul sudah masuk ke dalam bilik. Tangan panjang dan pucat wanita di dalam bilik sudah menyentuh paha wanita mungil itu, sedikit mencakar bahkan merobek kaos kakinya.

Krul juga merasakan jika kakinya sudah mati rasa.

Klek.. Pintu bilik itu sedikit terbuka.

Krul menggelengkan kepala, tak mau melihat apa yang ada di dalam toilet itu.

"Tidak.."

Pintu perlahan terbuka, menunjukkan setengah wajah wanita tersenyum lebar di celah kecil bilik itu. Manik wanita yang sewarna merah tembaga itu berlendir bahkan mengaliri darah. Ia menatap korban di hadapannya dengan tatapan sadis.

 _"Krul.. A.. yo.. ma.. in.."_

"TIDAK!" Krul berteriak kencang, membrutal, menendang-nendang pintu dengan kaki sebelah.

Tarikan di kaki wanita bersurai pink itu semakin kencang, memaksa tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Tidak! Hentikan, Mahiru! Kumohon.."

Tak didengar.

"Seseorang, tolong aku!"

Tak jauh dari toilet khusus perempuan, nampak dua orang siswa tengah bercanda tawa. Mereka menghentikan perbincangan mereka setelah mendengar suara teriakan barusan.

"Kau dengar sesuatu, Rene?" tanya siswa bersurai ungu.

"Itu suara Senior Krul, Lacus.."

Mendadak keduanya siswa itu panik ketika teriakan berikutnya terdengar kembali. Mereka langsung saja berlari ke arah sumber suara, namun sialnya pintu ruangan toilet perempuan malah terkunci.

"Senior..!" Brak! Brak! Lacus mengebrak-ngebrak daun pintu.

"Dobrak ajalah!" Rene mendorong Lacus dari depan pintu, kemudian remaja ini ancang-ancang dan menggunakan pundaknya untuk mendobrak pintu.

Setelahnya, kedua siswa ini langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan toilet, mendapati senior mereka tengah terduduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Penampilan wanita itu sudah tak karuan lagi, seragamnya lusuh, rambut panjangnya terlihat lepek karena keringat, terdapat pula bercak-bercak darah di sekitar kakinya.

"Senior..!" Lacus berlutut di samping Krul. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Krul mengintip ngeri dari sela tangannya, ia kemudian langsung saja memeluk remaja di hadapannya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya karena takut.

"Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sini.." usul Rene yang langsung diikuti oleh sobatnya itu.

Lacus bangkit berdiri, membopong tubuh mungil seniornya secara hati-hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Krul menatap kosong ke arah kakinya yang kini tengah di perban oleh adik kelasnya. Tak hanya tatapannya, pikirannya pun juga ikut kosong.

"Aduh-aduh, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Horn merasa khawatir dengan keadaan temannya itu.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Krul!?" Chess bertanya garang.

"Wets.." Lacus yang sudah selesai memberi perban, segera mengangkatkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Kami tak tahu apa-apa, orang pas kejadian kami saja baru datang.." terangnya cepat.

"Itu benar, senior.." Rene menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Jadi, Krul, kau tak ada rencana bercerita?"

Krul sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Chess.

Apakah jika dirinya bercerita teman-temannya akan percaya?

"Itu.. Mahiru.." ucap Krul pelan.

Empat pasang mata yang berada di lokasi langsung membelalak tak percaya.

"A- apa? Aku tak salah dengarkan?" Horn bertanya duluan.

"Tunggu! Mahiru itu maksudnya perempuan yang..." Lacus ikutan bertanya.

"Aku serius! Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda!?" bentak Krul menatap tak suka.

Keadaan seketika menghening. Kelima orang ini tampaknya tak menyadari, bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari luar ruang kesehatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** seram tidak? maaf ya untuk aksi kekerasan di dalam chap yang ini..

oke, kesan pesan saya tunggu..

Next, **Mystery4. Patung di Ruang Biology**

See yaa~


	4. Mystery 4

**Note :** oke, mungkin untuk chap yang kali ini tak akan seram. karena yah, entah kenapa saya mulai buntu dengan yang horor-horor, jadilah saya buat kali ini apa adanya saja..

untuk **muni** , thanks reviewnya. maaf tak bisa memperpanjang cerita, karena pada awalnya cerita ini memang tidak panjang, hehee..

oke, selamat membaca..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mystery4. Patung di Ruang Biology**

Kalian tahu tentang kerangka atau manekin organ dalam manusia yang terletak di ruang biology? Tak banyak sih yang percaya dengan benda mati itu yang katanya mampu bergerak dan malah bersembunyi.

Tunggu dulu, bersembunyi? Maksudnya mengajak bermain petak umpet begitu?

Halah, palingan juga ada orang iseng yang sengaja menyembunyikan kerangka itu, seolah si kerangka yang mengajak bermain petak umpet.

Itu kan konyol?

"Lalu kamu tidak percaya, Lacus?" tanya Rene sembari sesekali ngemil kacang goreng.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bolehlah jika aku percaya sama yang mistis-mistis, tapi untuk cerita yang satu itu, enggak deh.." balas Lacus menggeleng kepalanya cepat.

Rene mendengus, "Kau curang.. Giliran aku yang cerita horor, pasti kamu tidak percaya. Tapi jika kamu yang cerita, pasti aku disuruh untuk percaya.."

"Itu karena ceritamu tak masuk di akal! Mana mungkin benda mati bisa bergerak, tolol!"

"Kan mistis.."

"Tetep aja! Aku gak percaya.."

"Kamu menyebalkan.." Rene menyerahkan bungkus cemilannya tadi.

Lacus terlihat berbunga-bunga, pikirnya sih dibagi, namun ternyata itu cuma bungkus kosong.

"Sialan! Kenapa kamu berikan ke aku!?"

"Jika berpikir itu sampah, buang saja ke tong sampah.."

Maka Lacus menurut, membuang bungkus kosong itu ke tong sampah di samping koridor. Kemudian kedua siswa ini melanjutkan perjalan mereka entah ke mana.

"Eh, memang kita mau ke mana sih?" Rene bertanya lagi.

"Itu loh.. Ngambil buku praktek di ruang biology.." balas Lacus cepat.

Seketika hening sejenak.

Ruang biology ya?

Dua remaja ini menatap sekeliling, sepi tak ada siapa pun. Hari juga sudah menunjukkan jam sore. Rencana sih guru menyuruh mengambil buku praktek untuk menyalin hasil akhir ke buku nilai, lalu buku praktek akan dikembalikan pada murid, dan setelah itu mereka boleh pulang.

"Kamu tidak percaya dengan ceritaku kan?" Rene menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Lacus jadi melangkah sendirian di depan.

Remaja bersurai ungu itu mendengus singkat, ia membalikkan badannya, "Ya memang, tapi bukan berarti kau menyuruhku untuk ke sana sendirian kan?"

"Katanya tidak percaya.."

"Cerewet, ah! Sudah ayo, segera ambil bukunya, nanti keburu malam.."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, melangkah melewati ruang-ruang praktek yang dirasa sunyi banget. Bahkan penerangan di langit-langit sedikit meredup. Apa sekolah mereka sudah mau mematikan segala penerangan?

Ruang praktek biology sudah terlihat, letaknya paling ujung bersebelahan dengan ruang praktek kimia. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, mungkin pandangan mereka yang salah, namun mereka seperti melihat jika pintu itu perlahan tertutup kembali.

Lacus diam seribu bahasa, apalagi Rene.

"Ahaha, mungkin angin.." canda Lacus garing, mencairkan suasana yang sedikit horor.

Rene sih diam saja, tak mau menanggapi.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan mendekati ruangan itu. Lacus membuka pintu, namun..

Cklek.. Cklek..

"Loh?" Remaja bersurai ungu itu nampak kebingungan.

"Kan tadi guru menyerahkan kunci ruangan ini ke kita.." Rene mengambil kunci dari sakunya.

"Eh? Tapi kan tadi.."

"Sudah tak usah berkomentar.."

Lacus mengambil kunci yang diberikan Rene, membuka pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan ini gelap, menyalakan lampu juga percuma, karena sepertinya penerangan di ruangan ini sudah rusak.

Lacus melirik ke arah kerangka tengkorak yang masih tergantung kokoh di samping meja guru, sepertinya aman.

"Permisi.." Rene malah berucap memberi salam.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!? Tak usah horor seperti itulah!" bentak Lacus menanggapi salam sobatnya itu.

"Loh, kita kan memang harus bersikap sopan ketika sedang berkunjung.."

"As, terserahlah!"

Dan Blam! Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Lacus dengan sigap langsung membalikkan badan menghadap Rene yang sepertinya bergeming saja.

"Kau yang menutup pintu?"

"Tidak. Kurasa itu angin.. Hei, lihat.." Rene menunjuk.

Si surai ungu mau tak mau mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk sobatnya itu.

"Kerangkanya hilang.."

Lacus kesusahan menelan air liur. Yang benar saja?

"Ka- kau sengaja mengerjaiku kan?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana cara aku mengerjaimu jika daritadi aku ada di belakangmu terus?"

"Terus ini ulah siapa dong?"

Kriet..

Terdengar kursi seperti bergeser. Lacus memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kursi barisan tengah yang sepertinya sedikit bergeser dari posisi semula.

Entah kenapa, bulu kuduk berdiri.

Trek.. Trek..

Sesuatu seperti merangkak dengan cepat dari kolong meja satu ke meja lainnya.

Lacus mundur beberapa langkah, tak tahu kenapa malah menggandeng lengan Rene. Remaja yang digandeng sih diam saja, padahal aslinya tubuhnya bergetar lantaran takut.

"Ka- katakan jika aku salah lihat.." suara Lacus sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah lihat.." balas Rene masih tenang.

"Kamu cek sana!"

"Kenapa aku? Kau saja, kan kamu tak percaya cerita ini.."

"Itu kan tadi! Sekarang aku percaya deh.."

Rene mendengus tak suka, "Kau curang.."

"Cerewet! Sudah sana cek!"

Si surai gelap untungnya manusia berhati mulia, jadilah dia mau-mau saja disuruh sobatnya itu. Maka Rene melangkah maju, Lacus mengekori, remaja ini menbungkukkan badannya hendak mengintip dari sela-sela bawah meja apakah benar yang bergerak tadi itu kerangka tengkorak atau bukan.

Dan ternyata hasil nihil didapatkan, tak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada sesuatu?" Lacus tak berani mengintip, ia hanya diam saja.

"Tidak.." Rene mengangkat tubuhnya, ia berbalik menatap Lacus, "Beh.."

Remaja ini diam seribu bahasa, ia melihatnya, kerangka itu berdiri kokoh di belakang Lacus. Loh sejak kapan?

"I- i- i.." Rene menunjuk, entah kenapa bisa gugup juga.

"Apa?" Lacus kepo tapi tak berani menatap apa yang ditunjuk temannya.

"I- i.." Rene masih saja gagap gak jelas.

"Apa?" Lacus gemeteran, entah kenapa malah kebelet pipis.

Akhirnya, tangan dari kerangka itu bergerak menyentuh pundak Lacus. Remaja yang pundaknya disentuh entah kenapa jantungnya langsung berhenti berdetak, bahkan nafasnya juga berhenti. Leher diusahakan untuk menoleh ke belakang secara perlahan.

Dan seketika itu juga..

"HUWAAAA...!"

Kedua remaja ini langsung saja berlari mendobrak pintu, dan entahlah akan lari ke mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[END]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** mungkin chap yang ini khusus lucu-lucuan saja. tak ada unsur-unsur 'dia' dalam chap kali ini ya. hehee..

well, mungkin next akan mulai masuk inti cerita dan mulai sedikit serius. dan yah, para pemeran di list tentunya akan muncul kembali. hehee..

oke, kesan pesan saya tunggu.. maaf jika update ngaret. tapi tenang, fik ini pasti akan saya tamatkan ^^

next, **Mystery5. Lorong Tak Berujung**

See yaa~


	5. Mystery 5

**Mystery5. Lorong Tak Berujung**

Sebulan akhirnya berlalu.

Kehidupan di sekolah baru ini bagi seorang Shinoa bagai hidup dalam neraka. Walau senior bernama Krul itu ijin tidak masuk ke sekolah lantaran sakit, namun tetap saja aksi bully masih terus berjalan dengan sadisnya.

Shinoa sebenarnya ingin mundur saja, ingin sekali pergi dari sekolah terkutuk itu. Namun sebuah pesan yang ia terima beberapa bulan lalu membuat gadis ini urung untuk keluar dari sekolah.

Ia harus menyelidiki tempat ini, dan juga mencari seseorang yang sudah lama menghilang..

Lalu sekarang, jam menunjukkan pukul 3.45 PM

Harusnya gadis ini mengikuti pembelajaran di jam sore, tapi apalah dirinya ingin menjadi siswi yang nakal. Membolos karena masalah dengan teman sekelas itu boleh kan? Ia hanya ingin istirahat sebentar, lagipula di kelas juga tak ada yang melindungi, bahkan guru pun bersikap cuek.

Jadi sebenarnya sekolah ini kenapa sih?

Shinoa menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela samping koridor yang sepi, tangan perlahan menyentuh surai ungunya yang dulu panjang, kini hanya sebatas pundak. Pakaiannya juga lusuh akibat tadi disiram dengan air cucian di kamar mandi ketika jam istirahat siang tadi, mungkin masih sedikit basah.

Gadis ini mendengus, apa menyerah saja ya?

"Hei.." suara seseorang menginterupsi lamunan gadis mungil itu.

Shinoa menoleh cepat, dan mendapati siswa bersurai gelap dengan manik serupa batu malachite sudah berada di sampingnya. Sejak kapan?

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Siswa itu langsung saja memberikan pertanyaan.

"Ah, aku hanya.. Hanya berkeliling, hehee.." Shinoa menjawab sekenanya saja, tak mungkin kan dia bilang jika dirinya sedang membolos.

Lalu siapa siswa itu? Shinoa memang tak mengenali banyak penduduk di sekolah ini, palingan hanya teman sekelasnya yang biasa membully dan juga para senior yang ditakuti. Selebihnya, ia tak kenal sama sekali.

Siswa itu terdiam, menatap Shinoa dari atas ke bawah, "Kau murid baru?" Ia kembali bertanya.

"Ahaha, itu sudah sebulan yang lalu, mana mungkin kan masih disebut 'murid baru'? Masa kamu tak tahu sih?" Shinoa berusaha untuk sebiasa mungkin. Padahal jantung berdengup tak karuan, takut jika siswa dihadapannya itu hendak membully layaknya murid-murid yang lain.

"Aku sebulan tidak masuk, wajarkan jika aku tak tahu kamu.."

Shinoa menegakkan tubuhnya. Sebulan tidak masuk katanya?

"Oh.. Jika begitu salam kenal, hehee.."

"Namamu?"

"Shinoa."

"Oke, aku Yuichiro. Kamu dari kelas C itu kan?"

Shinoa menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Bukannya kelasmu lagi pelajaran ya?"

Aduh, Shinoa entah kenapa mengumpat dalam hati. Apa dirinya yang hendak membolos ini ketahuan? Bagaimana jika siswa bernama Yuichiro itu mengadukannya ke guru?

"Ahaha, masa iya sih? Wah, sepertinya aku terlambat dong.."

Yuichiro mendengus singkat kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping jendela, "Dasar.., jujur saja jika kamu ini sedang membolos.."

"Ekh!?" gadis itu nampak terkejut, "Kau sendiri, ngapain di sini?"

"Ya membolos, apa lagi memang?"

Shinoa entah kenapa terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban remaja di sampingnya, mungkinkah dia ini orang yang baik? Tak sama dengan murid-murid lainnya?

Hening sebentar..

"Eng.., anu Yuichiro.." panggil Shinoa menundukkan kepala, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh, "Kau.. Tak ada rencana membully kan?" lanjut gadis ini sedikit takut-takut.

Yuichiro terdiam, mencerna pertanyaan.

"Tidak.." jawab remaja itu singkat, "Untuk apa? Tak ada menariknya membully teman sendiri.."

Shinoa mengangkat kepala, menatap Yuichiro sedikit tak percaya.

Yuichiro menghela nafas pelan, "Aku serius. Lagipula kau kan tak ada masalah denganku, untuk apa membully? Kecuali ya, kamu bersikap kurang ajar, baru aku akan mengapa-apakan dirimu.."

"Ahaha.." Shinoa tertawa datar, "Begitu.."

"Lagian aku jika membully tak hanya main fisik, kemungkinan harga diri bahkan batinmu juga akan kena.."

"Itu berlebihan.."

"Makanya jangan buat aku membencimu, mengerti?"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, "Siap, kapten.." ucapnya sambil memberi hormat.

Yuichiro gemas, entah kenapa reflek malah mengacak-acak surai ungu di hadapannya.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya jika membolos jangan di tempat ini. Berbahaya.."

"Eh?" Shinoa mengedip-ngedipkan mata, "Berbahaya bagaimana?"

Shinoa pikir lorong lantai dua yang ujungnya adalah ruang kosong adalah tempat yang jarang dihinggapi murid kebanyakan. Dia rasa tempat sepi sangat aman untuk menghindari murid-murid lain.

"Kau tahu kisah 'Lorong Tak Berujung' kan?" Yuichiro memulai pertanyaan.

"Lorong- apa? Memang yang seperti itu ada?" Shinoa agaknya tak paham dengan segala kisah-kisah misteri.

"Tentu saja ada. Bahkan aku pernah mengalaminya sekali.."

"Mungkin waktu itu kamu sedang berdelusi.."

"Hei, aku serius!"

"Hmm, baiklah.. Pokoknya tak boleh melewati lorong ini saja kan? Tenang, aku hanya berdiam diri di sini kok.."

Yuichiro terdiam, tak memberi komentar apa-apa sebelum akhirnya dia mendengus pasrah.

"Ya sudah, terserah!" Remaja itu membalikkan badannya melangkah pergi, "Ingat, jangan lewati lorong itu.."

"Iya, iya.." balas Shinoa terus menatap kepergian Yuichiro hingga remaja itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Gadis ini menghela nafas singkat. Memang berbahaya apanya?

"Kurasa lebih berbahaya dibully teman-teman ketimbang melewati lorong ini.." gumamnya pelan.

Maka Shinoa mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan apa ucapan Yuichiro sebelumnya. Ia terus saja melangkah melewati ruang-ruang kosong di samping lorong. Pandangannya lurus menghadap ke depan. Tak mempedulikan jika langit di luar mulai mendung bahkan penerangan yang mulai menepis.

Ujung lorong sudah terlihat, berbelok ke arah timur. Seketika gadis itu terdiam. Bukannya jika belok akan tiba di tangga menuju atas serta bawah? Lalu kenapa ada lorong lagi di sini?

Shinoa membuang pikiran negatifnya, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sepintas terasa jika dirinya hanya bolak-balik saja sejak tadi. Jadi ini yang dinamakan 'lorong tak berujung'?

Jantung Shinoa entah kenapa mulai berdengup tak karuan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya bahkan sampai berlari, berharap jika dirinya dapat menemukan ujung dari lorong ini.

Langkah gadis ini terhenti ketika matanya mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di ujung lorong yang gelap.

Shinoa merasa udara sekitar menipis, maniknya bergetar menatap siswi berjarak jauh di sana.

Siswi itu menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan surai panjangnya menjuntai ke depan.

Warna rambut itu, Shinoa tahu siapa siswi itu.

"Ka.." suara Shinoa tak dapat keluar seluruhnya, ia hendak menghampiri siswi tersebut.

Namun, seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan-

DUG!

-seketika semuanya menjadi gelap...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinoa membuka matanya perlahan, yang ia tatap pertama kali adalah langit-lagit putih sebuah ruangan.

Ada di mana dirinya?

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah sadar?"

Shinoa menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang gadis berparas manis tengah membawa gelas berisi air mineral.

"Siapa?" Shinoa bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Hehe, aku Akane, dari kelas A.." balasnya sembari menaruh gelas yang ia bawa tadi ke atas meja di samping kasur tempat Shinoa berbaring.

Shinoa berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya, namun rasa pening di kepala membuat gadis ini urung melakukannya.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau istirahat terlebih dahulu.."

"Ini di mana?"

"Di ruang kesehatan. Tadi Yuichiro menemukanmu pingsan di lorong lantai dua, dan dia langsung membawamu ke sini.."

"Yuichiro?"

"Iya, siswa kelas A, sama sepertiku. Mungkin nanti kau harus berterima kasih padanya jika bertemu.."

Shinoa terdiam. Otaknya kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Eng, sebaiknya aku kembali dulu ya, sebentar lagi jam pulang.." ucap Akane tiba-tiba, membuyarkan Shinoa dari lamunannya.

Shinoa mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jam di dinding, pukul 5.57 PM. Ya memang sebentar lagi jam pulang sih.

"Kau kelas C kan? Nanti aku akan ambilkan tasmu juga.."

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot.."

"Tak apa, kita kan teman. Oke, aku permisi.." Akane segera berlari ke luar ruangan.

Langkah kaki sudah tak terdengar lagi. Shinoa mendengus singkat, gadis yang tadi itu baik juga ya, tak seperti murid lain. Apa mungkin karena Akane temannya Yuichiro ya, makanya ketularan sifat baiknya?

Shinoa kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk rebahan, mungkin dengan istirahat bisa menghilangkan rasa pening di kepala. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang telah masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan ini.

Langkah kaki tak bersuara. Hingga orang itu sudah berdiri di samping kasur tempat Shinoa tertidur, matanya menatap sayu.

Seketika Shinoa membuka matanya dan bertepatan pada saat itu, sebuah bantal sudah menutupi penglihatannya.

Gadis itu menjerit namun suaranya terendam oleh bantal. Ia meronta sejadinya, merasakan jika ada tangan-tangan nakal yang mengeranyangi tubuhnya.

Shinoa menggila, menendang-nendang ujung kasur bahkan selimut pun jatuh ke lantai. Tangannya mencakar tangan yang menekan bantal.

Merasa jika mangsanya mulai melawan, orang itu menambah tekanannya pada bantal, membuat Shinoa kesusahan bernafas bahkan hampir mati lantaran pasokan udaranya menipis.

Apa ini tujuan orang itu?

Shinoa menggerakkan tangannya ke samping, mengambil gelas di atas meja, dan menganyunkannya ke atas.

Prak!

"Akh..!"

Orang itu merintih kesakitan, dan segera pergi dari ruangan.

Shinoa terduduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia mengamati dirinya yang mulai kacau dengan pakaian yang hampir terbuka.

Suara itu, suara laki-laki, tapi siapa?

Tak pikir panjang, gadis ini langsung turun dari kasur dan berlari keluar.

Bruk!

Namun sialnya, dirinya malah bertabrakan dengan seorang siswa hingga keduanya jatuh kelantai.

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih kamu?" ucapan siswa itu sedikit dingin.

Shinoa mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke arah remaja bersurai kuning yang jika tidak salah namanya adalah Mikaela. Seketika itu juga, manik sewarna merah tembaga itu mulai berair.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Mikaela entah kenapa jadi khawatir dengan kondisi gadis di hadapannya yang sudah tak karuan.

Shinoa tak menjawab, dirinya langsung saja bergerak memeluk remaja di hadapannya. Menangis sejadinya.

Mikaela terdiam tak mengerti, namun tangannya perlahan bergerak mengelus punggung gadis mungil itu. Membiarkan dia menangis bahkan membasahi seragamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[END]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** maaf atas kelamaan saya up kisah ini. saya akan usahakan up secepatnya. tinggal 2 chap lagi, dan tamat sudah kisah ini..

untuk **NolNol** dan **Ashuramaroe** makasih reviewnya..

oke, ada kesan pesan? saya tunggu..

next, **Mystery6. Ruang Tertutup**

See yaa~


	6. Mystery 6

**Mystery6. Ruang Tertutup**

Dikemudian hari..

Shinoa berjalan gontai menuju sekolahnya.

Sekarang jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.12 AM. Jam pagi seperti ini tentunya belum banyak murid yang datang, karena jam pelajaran dimulai pukul 8.00 AM.

Lalu untuk apa gadis bersurai lavender itu datang sepagi ini?

Pikirannya melayang. Mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Di mana dirinya mengalami hal tak terduga di ruang kesehatan, kemudian bertemu dengan Mikaela yang dengan berbaik hati mau mengantarnya pulang.

Dan ia melupakan satu hal, yaitu berterima kasih terhadap Yuuichiro seperti yang dipesankan Akane.

Apakah siswa itu sudah datang sepagi ini?

Shinoa baru saja akan memasuki kelas, namun pandangannya melirik ke arah kelas A, kelasnya Yuuichiro.

Tak terduga, orang yang dipikirkan ke luar dari kelas, bersamaan dengan Mikaela.

Yang menyadari keberadaan Shinoa adalah si pirang terlebih dahulu. Ia menoleh kemudian memanggil.

"Hei, Shinoa.."

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua siswa itu melangkah mendekat.

"Ahaha, selamat pagi.." ucap Shinoa sedikit canggung.

Mikaela nampak menunjukkan senyum kecil, sedangkan Yuuichiro menatap dengan tatapan datar.

"Datang sepagi ini? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya si pirang kemudian.

"Ah? Sudah cukup membaik.. Te- terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku kemarin.." Shinoa dengan sopan menundukkan badannya.

"Tak masalah.."

Gadis itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Oh iya, Yuuichiro.." panggilnya.

Yuuichiro menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Te- terima kasih juga atas pertolongannya, kudengar dari Akane jika kemarin kamu yang menemukanku pingsan.."

Siswa bersurai gelap itu menghela nafas singkat, "Bukannya kemarin sudah kuperingatkan ya?"

Shinoa entah kenapa diam membatu. Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Yuuichiro adalah mengenai lorong itu?

Memang sebenarnya dia yang salah lantaran tak mengindahkan peringatan siswa itu. Jika seandainya Shinoa menurut, mungkin saja kejadian itu tak akan terjadi.

Gadis itu meremat ujung seragamnya, "Ma- maafkan aku.."

"Tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu.." Mikaela menyela, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah temannya, "Kau seharusnya tak bicara kasar, Yuu!"

Yuuichiro memutar bola mata, "Aku hanya kembali memperingati.."

Shinoa menatap kedua siswa di hadapannya dengan pandangan sedikit takut bahkan bersalah, namun maniknya menatap bingung ke arah siswa bersurai gelap.

"Yuuichiro? Kepalamu kenapa?" tanya gadis bertubuh mungil ini kemudian.

Yang disebut tersentak, tangan perlahan memegangi bagian wajah kanannya. Ada luka gores di samping matanya, tertutupi oleh hansaplast.

"Oh ini? Kemarin aku tak hati-hati ketika lompat pagar rumah, lantaran telat pulang. Untungnya sih tak kena mata.." terang Yuuichiro singkat.

"Lompat pagar rumah? Memang kamu kemarin habis dari mana?" Mikaela bertanya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Main. Sudahlah, Mik, katanya mau nganterin ke ruang kesehatan.."

"Oh iya.." Siswa bersurai kuning itu menatap kembali gadis di hadapannya, "Kami permisi dulu ya. Jika kamu bosan di kelas datang saja ke kelas A, kami akan segera kembali.."

Shinoa tersentak kemudian ia mengangguk pelan, "Ah, iya. Terima kasih.."

Maka dua siswa itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan si gadis bersurai lavender sendirian.

Shinoa menghela nafas singkat ketika dua siswa tadi sudah menghilang di ujung lorong. Ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

Yuuichiro maupun Mikaela ternyata adalah orang yang baik. Tak seperti murid yang lainnya. Entah kenapa Shinoa jadi merasa nyaman bersama mereka berdua.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, hendak memasuki kelasnya, namun..

 _"_ _Shinoa..."_

Suara lembut seseorang menghentikan pergerakan gadis bersurai lavender itu. Matanya terbelalak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari-cari dari mana asalnya suara panggilan tadi.

Pandangannya terhenti. Shinoa melihat sosok wanita bersurai panjang berada di depan kelas A, menatap dengan kepala tertunduk. Perlahan wanita itu menggerakkan diri memasuki kelas tersebut.

Shinoa membatu. Apa dirinya salah lihat?

Walau kakinya gemetaran, Shinoa tetap memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati kelas A. Ia memantapkan hati sebelum akhirnya memasuki kelas yang sepi itu.

Kosong. Tak ada siapa pun.

Lalu yang tadi dilihatnya itu?

Shinoa melangkah perlahan, melewati bangku-bangku yang tak diisi. Dirinya berhenti menatap ke luar jendela. Terkekeh pelan, berpikir mungkin saja tadi itu hanya imajinasi.

Bruk.. Suara benda terjatuh.

Gadis ini mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela, menatap bangku yang berada agak di belakang. Menemukan sebuah tas ransel terjatuh dari atas kursi. Bahkan buku-buku di dalamnya sampai berceceran karena ransel itu tak tertutup sempurna.

Ia mendengus singkat. Angin apa coba yang bisa menjatuhkan benda seperti itu?

Shinoa perlahan mendekat. Berlutut di samping bangku tersebut. Membereskan barang-barang yang berceceran tadi.

Kira-kira tas siapa ya ini?

Di kelas A yang baru datang sepertinya hanya Yuuichiro dan Mikaela, jadi tas ini miliknya siapa?

Shinoa membuang jauh-jauh rasa penasarannya. Untuk apa kepo-kepo segala?

Tak terduga selembar kertas yang sepertinya terselip disalah satu buku, terjatuh ke luar begitu saja. Gadis itu kalang kabut. Menoleh cepat, segera mengambil selembaran yang dikiranya adalah sebuah foto.

Namun, seketika maniknya terbelalak menatap siapa yang ada dalam foto tersebut.

Wajah wanita itu..

"Hei!"

Shinoa tersentak kaget, perlahan menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"Yuu?"

Yuuichiro yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada di kelas, tanpa Mikaela, nampak menunjukkan raut jenuh.

"Apa-apaan kamu? Mau bertindak sebagai pencuri ya?"

Shinoa sadar dirinya lagi lihat-lihat isi tas orang, dan dugaannya mengatakan jika tas ini milik remaja bersurai gelap itu.

"Ah? Ma- maaf.." si gadis entah kenapa jadi gugup, buru-buru meletakkan tas ke tempat yang semestinya, "Ini tadi terjatuh, makanya aku benarkan.."

"Jatuh? Atas dasar apa bisa terjatuh? Jangan mengada-ada kau!"

"A- aku serius! Percayalah.."

Mata Shinoa berair, takut sekali jika Yuuichiro berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Remaja itu mendengus. Kayaknya sih pasrah saja. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati bangkunya.

"Ya sudah jika memang begitu.."

Shinoa melirik, entah kenapa sikap Yuuichiro lagi aneh. Apa jangan-jangan dia membenci dirinya? Tapi bukan itu yang sedang dipikirkan. Shinoa penasaran dengan foto yang ia lihat tadi.

Yuuichiro sadar akan lirikkan gadis di sampingnya, ia menoleh, "Apa?"

"Ah? Itu.." Shinoa menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tadi tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto.."

Remaja itu terdiam sebentar, "Lalu kenapa? Tak boleh aku simpan-simpan foto perempuan?"

"Bukan begitu!" Si gadis bersurai ungu buru-buru menatap lawan bicaranya, "Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenalnya?"

Yuuichiro mendengus, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, "Dia senior sekolah ini.. Tapi keberadaannya tak tahu di mana. Sudah sekitar sebulan dia tak pernah datang ke sekolah.." terangnya kemudian.

Hening sebentar.

Manik hijau kembali melirik si gadis bertubuh pendek, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku adiknya.." balas Shinoa pelan.

"Oh.. Pantas saja kalian mirip. Jadi itu tujuanmu masuk sekolah ini?"

"Tentu saja! Kami sekeluarga menghawatirkan keadaannya. Apalagi setelah menghilangnya kakak, beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan.."

Alis Yuuichiro terangkat sebelah, "Pesan?"

"Iya. Aku tak tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya, tapi dipesan itu tertulis 'Ruangan tertutup di sekolah..'."

Remaja bersurai gelap itu nampak membelalakkan mata.

Shinoa kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya 'ruangan tertutup' itu, tapi aku yakin jika aku akan menemukan sesuatu di sana.."

Yuuichiro terdiam sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Kau ingin ke 'ruangan tertutup' itu?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu di mana letaknya, tapi maaf jika aku tak tahu apa isinya.."

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku!"

Yuuichiro mendengus. Berpikir sebentar, kemudian membalas pelan, "Baiklah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorong lantai dua amat sangat sepi. Tentu saja, itu dikarenakan jam masih menunjukkan waktu yang pagi sekali.

Shinoa celingukan, mengekori Yuuichiro dengan kepala menoleh ke sana kemari.

Bukannya ini lorong yang kemarin? Yang katanya 'lorong tak berujung' itu. Sekarang hanya nampak seperti lorong biasa. Lalu yang kemarin itu apa? Ilusi?

Yuuichiro perlahan menoleh, "Oii! Jalan yang cepet dikit!"

Si gadis tersentak, buru-buru melebarkan langkahnya mengejar si remaja bersurai gelap.

Tiba di ujung lorong, terdapat sebuah pintu di sana. Pintu yang nampak sudah usang dan tak pernah digunakan.

Shinoa menatap bingung, "Itu ruangannya?"

"Bukan.." balas Yuuichiro cepat, ia kemudian membuka pintu tersebut. "Dulu ini digunakan sebagai tangga darurat. Tangga darurat untuk para pengungsi kabur melalui bawah tanah.."

"Pengungsi? Memangnya dulu sekolah ini apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya dikasih tahu jika ada ruang bawah tanah sama kepala sekolah. Mengenai sejarahnya, aku tak terlalu peduli.."

"Ooh.. Jadi setelah menuruni tangga itu, tidak akan menuju lantai satu, tapi langsung ke bawah tanah?"

"Ya, sejenis itu.."

Shinoa terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menyusul Yuuichiro yang sepertinya sudah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Tangga yang cukup panjang, dengan penerangan yang sangat sedikit. Bahkan sama sekali tak ada penerangannya.

Di bawah sana terdapat ruangan lagi. Ruangan sempit yang hanya diisi kardus-kardus juga kursi meja yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Ada sebuah pintu, namun pintu tersebut tertutupi oleh lemari besar. Jadi, jika mau masuk ke ruangan ini harus melalui lantai dua dan melewati tangga darurat.

Lalu, di bagian dinding agak pojok, ada satu pintu lagi.

Yuuichiro menunjuk, "Itu ruangannya.."

Shinoa memperhatikan sembari menelan ludah. Benarkah itu adalah 'ruangan tertutup' itu? Tapi jika melihat dari situasinya, mungkin saja iya. Melihat jika tak ada yang pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

"Kau pernah memasukinya?" si gadis bersurai ungu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak! Dan tak akan pernah mau.."

"Kenapa?"

Yuuichiro nampak berpikir, "Karena kupikir tempat itu pasti mengerikan. Mendekatinya saja sudah membuatku merinding, apa lagi masuk ke dalam. Mungkin saja banyak setannya.."

"Setan? Memang ada yang seperti itu di jaman modern begini?"

"Kau coba saja sana!"

Shinoa entah kenapa berkeringat dingin. Alasan takut itu wajar. Bagaimana jika benar banyak setannya?

Namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan semuanya. Ia tetap memberanikan diri mendekati pintu tersebut. Tangan perlahan memegang kenop yang sudah berkarat, dibukanya pintu itu.

Dan di baliknya terdapat sebuah tangga lagi. Gelap. Dasarnya sama sekali tak terlihat.

Aroma tak sedap tercium. Apa-apaan bau ini? Seperti bangkai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa tahu ruangan ini?" Gadis itu menatap ke arah Yuuichiro yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada tepat di belakangnya.

Yang diajak bicara mendengus kesal, "Kau tahu kan aku ini tukang bolos? Waktu nyari tempat bolos yang sip, aku tak sengaja malah menemukan tempat ini.." terangnya kemudian.

Alasan yang aneh. Tak masuk akal tapi bodohnya Shinoa mempercayainya.

Ia kembali melongokkan kepala ke arah ruangan gelap tadi, berusaha untuk melihat ke dalam, namun..

Dug!

Yuuichiro mendorong gadis mungil itu, membuat si gadis kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah berguling masuk dalam ruangan.

"Kyaaa!"

Bruk!

Shinoa menubruk lantai batu yang dingin. Kepalanya mendarat terlebih dahulu sedikit berdarah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke atas, menatap sayu satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Pening menyerang.

Kesadarannya kemudian hilang seutuhnya.

Remaja bersurai gelap yang menyaksikan bahkan pelaku atas pemukulan, hanya menghela nafas singkat. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat.

"Dasar.. Sepertinya dia memang ancaman!" gumam Yuuichiro pelan.

Berpikir sebentar hingga akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[END]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** hayoo, sudah mulai ketahuan bukan siapa yang jahat? maafkan saya jika makin kemari kisahnya makin tak jelas. harap maklum lantaran saya sendiri sebenarnya lupa sama jalan ceritanya.

untuk **muni** , makasih reviewnya ya. yang bekap Shinoa pas chap sebelumnya, pastinya sudah tahu sendiri siapa orangnya, hehe..

terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca bahkan tekan-tekan tombol fav or fol, saya senang..

oke, ada kesan pesan? tinggal satu lagi, dan the end deh!

next, **Mystery7. Rahasia Sekolah**

See yaa~


	7. Mystery 7

**Note :** chap terakhir dari kisah ini.. nanti setelah kata END akan ada beberapa pembahasan untuk maksud dari kisah ini..

untuk **muni** , makasih atas reviewnya. setelah ini segala misteri akan terungkap, hehee..

oh ya, saya mau memberitahu jika ada karakter yang mati di sini. hehee.. (nggak penting)

oke, selamat membaca..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mystery7.** **Rahasia Sekolah**

St. Serafine High School, 6.12 PM

Akane memasuki ruang kelas A dengan tatapan bingung. Ia menghampiri dua siswa yang sedang menunggu dirinya.

"Aneh ya.." ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Teman-teman sekelasnya pada bilang tidak tahu.." lanjutnya kemudian.

Yuuichiro yang mendengar, mendengus pelan, "Sudahlah, mungkin saja dia memang pulang tadi pagi.."

"Loh, tapi kan tadi pagi kita bertemu dia, Yuu.." Mikaela menambahi.

Saat ini, ketiga murid itu tengah membicarakan Shinoa.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Padahal jelas sekali kan jika Yuuichiro maupun Mikaela bertemu dengan Shinoa pagi tadi?

Lalu ke mana gadis itu? Mana mungkin dia pulang tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu.

"Lagi pula ngapain sih nyariin anak itu?" tanya Yuuichiro dengan nada ketus.

"Kan kita teman. Aku bermaksud mengajaknya pulang bersama.." balas Akane dengan semangatnya. "Lagian Shinoa anak yang manis, kupikir dia orang baik.."

Remaja bersurai gelap itu mengalihkan pandangan, kesal. Ia menopang dagu, menatap langit di luar jendela yang tentunya sudah gelap.

Mikaela melirik sobatnya itu, kemudian tersenyum tipis penuh arti, "Bukannya kamu menyukainya ya, Yuu?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Akane segera mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Yuuichiro dengan tatapan terkejut. Sedangkan yang disebut langsung saja menunjukkan tatapan tajam ke arah remaja bersurai kuning tersebut.

"Jangan bodoh! Hanya karena dia mirip Senior Mahiru, bukan berarti aku menyukainya, tolol!" bentak Yuuichiro kasar.

"Aku enggak bilang Shinoa mirip Senior Mahiru, Yuu.." Mikaela membalas santai.

Si perempuan yang berada di kelas sepi itu menatap bingung ke arah dua kawannya.

"Eh, tapi jika diperhatikan, Shinoa memang mirip Senior Mahiru deh. Apa mereka bersaudara?"

"Peduli amat mereka mau saudara atau bukan!" Yuuichiro segera bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian segera pulang! Aku ada urusan!" Ia mengambil ranselnya kemudian melangkah lebar ke luar kelas.

Mikaela terdiam. Menatap sayu kepergian temannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinoa menggerakkan tangannya. Jari-jemarinya bisa merasakan lantai-lantai batu di bawah. Ia membuka mata perlahan. Pening masih menyerang.

Ada di mana dia sekarang?

Ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang amat sangat gelap. Atau memang matanya masih belum bisa melihat dengan sempurna?

Gadis itu terduduk, memegangi kepalanya pelan. Perlahan hidung dapat mencium aroma-aroma busuk. Seketika pikirannya kembali bekerja. Ia ingat jika tadi dirinya didorong hingga terjatuh ke bawah tanah.

Shinoa mengedarkan pandangan. Menatap ke arah tangga di mana satu-satunya jalan ke luar berada. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan susahnya. Indera penciuman kembali menangkap bau busuk.

Bau apa ini?

Ia melangkah pelan, mendekati dari mana asalnya aroma tersebut. Matanya dipaksa melihat dalam kegelapan.

Seketika itu juga, maniknya melebar terkejut menatap pemandangan mengerikan dalam ruangan ini.

Terdapat tumpukkan mayat di sana. Mayat-mayat siswa maupun siswi berseragam St. Serafine. Tak diketahui jumlahnya berapa. Namun Shinoa sudah ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

"Ap- apa ini?" gumamnya masih tak percaya.

Jadi ini isi dari ruang tertutup itu?

Pandangannya terhenti ke salah satu sosok yang tengah terduduk di kursi. Mungkin sengaja diletakkan di sana.

Shinoa merasa kesusahan bernafas sekarang. Ia menghampiri sosok yang tentunya sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Kakak!" teriaknya pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

Gadis itu menatap sedih kakak perempuannya yang terduduk di kursi. Tubuh wanita itu bau busuk bercampur aroma pengawet. Matanya tertutup rapat, ada pula jahitan di sekitar lehernya yang terluka.

Shinoa entah kenapa ingin menangis. Siapa orang yang tega melakukan hal kejam seperti ini? Bukan hanya terhadap kakak perempuannya, tapi terhadap seluruh murid yang sudah tak bernyawa dalam ruangan ini.

Tunggu dulu! Perlahan ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Ruangan ini hanya Yuuichiro yang tahu. Apa jangan-jangan remaja itu tahu sesuatu tentang mayat-mayat di sini? Atau jangan-jangan dialah pelaku yang telah membantai murid-murid itu, termasuk kakaknya?

Jika memang benar demikian, maka kemungkinan dirinya juga dalam bahaya. Apakah Yuuichiro akan berencana membunuhnya?

Shinoa sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Semuanya benar-benar tak masuk akal. Ia harus segera pergi dari sekolah terkutuk ini dan melaporkan segalanya pada polisi.

Gadis bersurai ungu itu segera angkat diri. Melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju tangga. Kali-kali saja ada keajaiban pintunya tak terkunci. Namun indra pendengarnya menangkap suara orang berbincang di luar sana.

"Kenapa masih kau biarkan anak itu hidup?" Suara kepala sekolah.

"Kupikir dia sudah mati di dalam sana.." Dan suara Yuuichiro.

Shinoa menguping. Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kepala sekolah?

"Mana mungkin, bodoh! Segera singkirkan anak itu! Bisa bahaya jika dia masih hidup dan membeberkan rahasia sekolah ini!"

Dan perlahan, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Shinoa masih bergeming menunggu kelanjutan, meyakinkan diri apakah masih ada orang di luar atau tidak.

"Dasar! Memangnya dia pikir membunuh itu gampang!"

Terdengar suara kunci. Gadis di balik pintu tersentak bahkan melangkah mundur, merasa jika dirinya sekarang dalam bahaya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Shinoa mengedarkan pandangan, membaca situasi juga mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Pintu itu terbuka. Yuuichiro masuk ke dalam dengan raut bosan. Ia terdiam. Menatap ruangan tersebut yang ternyata sepi.

"Ke mana orang itu?" gumamnya pelan.

Shinoa yang memepetkan diri pada ruang kecil di samping pintu segera bergerak mendorong remaja di hadapannya. Yuuichiro tersentak kaget dan sekarang gantian dia yang berguling ke bawah tanah.

Tak pikir panjang, gadis bersurai ungu itu segera angkat kaki dari ruangan terkutuk itu. Remaja bersurai gelap yang masih mengaduh kesakitan sedikit mengumpat dalam hati, ia mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya dan ikut angkat kaki mengejar si gadis.

Sekolah sudah sepi sekali. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam malam. Shinoa tak tahu mau lari ke mana lagi. Meminta pertolongan pun juga tak mungkin. Tubuhnya masih sakit bahkan mati rasa, sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari jauh.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah, bersembunyi di bawah meja dalam kelas. Berharap Yuuichiro tak menemukan dirinya.

Perlahan matanya mengaliri air. Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya malah berakhir seperti ini? Ia meringkuk ketakutan.

Tak terduga..

"Ketemu!" Yuuichiro yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya, mencengkeram lengan gadis itu kuat.

"Kyaaa!" Shinoa membuat perlawanan. Memberontak sebisanya. Namun tenaganya tentu tak lebih kuat dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Yuuichiro tak pikir panjang langsung saja menubruki Shinoa yang masih saja membrutal.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Gadis bersurai ungu itu berteriak.

"Sial, jangan membuat pekerjaanku bertambah, bodoh! Seharusnya kau diam saja baik-baik!" bentak Yuuichiro kasar.

"Mana mungkin aku akan diam jika akan dibunuh seperti ini!" balas Shinoa ikutan membentak. "Kupikir kau orang yang baik, tidak tahunya kau GILA!"

PLAK!

Manik coklat kemerahan si gadis terbelalak, seketika bisu, merasakan panas di pipinya.

Yuuichiro sendiri ikutan bisu, namun perlahan senyum kecil meremehkan merekah, "Jangan bercanda! Memang kamu pikir enak terus menerus berbohong menyimpan rahasia sinting seperti ini!?"

Shinoa memberanikan diri menatap remaja di atasnya. Ia terkejut ketika tahu manik hijau itu berair, bahkan tetesan air jatuh ke pipinya.

Gadis itu meremat kedua tangannya kuat, "Tetap saja, kau sudah membunuh banyak siswa-siswi sekolah ini! Terutama kakakku!"

"Kakakmu bunuh diri! Sebagian besar orang di ruangan itu menjadi mayat lantaran bunuh diri! Sekolah ini sudah gila! Mana mungkin ada murid baru yang bertahan menuntut ilmu di sekolah gila seperti ini!" Yuuichiro entah kenapa meninggikan suaranya.

Shinoa membelalakkan mata. Kakaknya? Bunuh diri? Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya dengan 'murid baru yang bertahan'?

Apa jangan-jangan murid yang mati dalam ruangan itu kebanyakan adalah murid baru? Tapi kakaknya bukan murid baru?

Sadar jika gadis di bawahnya tak mengerti, Yuuichiro kembali melanjutkan penjelasan, "Kakakmu pembela kebenaran, dia salah satu senior yang menolak aksi bully di sekolah ini. Menentang segala ucapan senior lainnya dan mengancam kepala sekolah maupun guru jika dirinya akan melaporkan polisi atas aksi bully yang tak pernah dihentikan. Namun akibat tindakan nekatnya itu, dia malah jadi ikutan di bully. Bahkan dikurung di sekolah!" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Shinoa entah kenapa mendengarkan dalam diam. Keadaan menenang untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Yuuichiro menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah tak karuan emosinya. Perlahan ia berucap pelan, "Aku menyukai kakakmu.."

Gadis itu kembali membelalakkan mata.

"Sangat suka. Bukan karena dia cantik, tapi karena dia hebat.." ucap remaja bersurai gelap itu dengan suara serak, "Namun aku sudah mengetahui tentang ruang tertutup itu. Aku penjaga rahasia sekolah ini, tak akan membiarkan orang lain tahu tentang semuanya. Makanya, kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk membunuh kakakmu. Sama kejadian dengan sekarang ini.."

Tubuh Shinoa bergetar pelan. Sudah tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa. Ia tetap diam menunggu kelanjutan cerita remaja di atasnya.

"Aku tak mungkin membunuhnya. Aku berencana untuk membebaskan dirinya, kabur dari sekolah dan berbohong memberitahukan kepala sekolah jika dia sudah mati. Tapi.., ketika aku menemukan dia.." Yuuichiro menghentikan ucapannya, tak mampu untuk melanjutkan.

Shinoa sekarang bisa memahami situasi. Mungkin saja Yuuichiro itu merasa tertekan dengan menyimpan rahasia sekolah ini.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah.." akhirnya Shinoa buka suara, "Berhentilah jadi penjaga rahasia sekolah ini. Kau yang tahu semuanya, kenapa tidak kau laporkan ke polisi!"

"Kau pikir gampang? Meremehkan saja!"

"Kau hanya takut!"

"Iya, aku takut! Aku sudah tak peduli lagi tentang kesintingan sekolah ini! Terserahlah mau berakhir seperti apa! Terserahlah kau menganggap aku ini apa! Pokoknya yang mengganggu harus disingkirkan!"

Yuuichiro menggerakkan tangannya, mencengkeram leher gadis di bawahnya kuat. Shinoa membelalakkan mata, ingin memberontak namun kedua tangannya sudah dikunci di atas kepalanya.

Remaja bersurai gelap itu menatap si gadis tanpa ekspresi, perlahan senyum aneh terpatri, "Terlalu sayang jika gadis manis sepertimu dibunuh.." ucapnya pelan, "Jadi ijin kan aku bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu ya.."

Tubuh Shinoa bergetar ketika tangan yang tadi mencengkeram lehernya berpindah meraba pahanya, terus naik hingga masuk ke dalam rok seragamnya. Ia ingin berteriak namun tiba-tiba bibirnya ikutan dikunci.

Dari bibir turun ke leher. Yuuichiro bermain liar di daerah situ, bahkan jari jemari di bawah sana bergerak nakal.

Shinoa memejamkan matanya kuat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seragamnya entah kenapa hampir terlucuti.

"Hen.. tikan..." ucap gadis itu pelan. Tubuhnya sudah terasa panas sekarang.

Tak didengar, atau memang Yuuichiro pura-pura tuli.

Shinoa mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sudah tak mampu lagi membendung kesedihan. Air mata tumpah. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha untuk berteriak namun nafasnya habis.

Apa semua akan berakhir seperti ini?

Tak terduga.., BUAK! Seseorang datang dan menonjok Yuuichiro agar menjauh dari si gadis.

"Hentikan, Yuu! Kau sudah kelewatan!"

Shinoa tersadar dari pikirannya, ia menatap sayu remaja bersurai kuning yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"Mika.." gumamnya pelan.

Mikaela melirik ke arah Shinoa yang pakaiannya berantakan, tangan mengepal kuat, kembali menatap sobatnya dengan raut kekesalan.

Yuuichiro sendiri berusaha untuk bangkit dari tersungkur akibat pukulan telak yang ia terima, tangan sedikit mengelap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Apa-apaan nih? Pengganggu baru?" tanya remaja bersurai gelap itu meremehkan. "Kupikir kau tak akan ikut campur, Mika.."

"Awalnya memang tidak!" balas Mikaela tegas, "Tapi jika caramu seperti ini maka semua tak akan ada akhirnya! Berhentilah, Yuu!"

"Berisik! Yang mengganggu harus disingkirkan!"

Tak ada jeda, Yuuichiro langsung saja maju menerjang temannya itu. Pisau yang disembunyikan berhasil menghunus perut Mikaela yang belum sempat menghindar.

Manik biru itu terbelalak, darah terciprat keluar.

"Mikaa...!" jerit Shinoa.

Mikaela berusaha melirik ke arah gadis di belakangnya, mulutnya mengatakan kata 'lari' sebelum akhirnya dia ambruk ke lantai.

Shinoa memandang ngeri ke arah remaja di hadapannya. Perlahan akhirnya angkat kaki, kabur dari kejadian tak wajar ini.

Namun Yuuichiro bergerak lebih cepat. Menarik kaki gadis itu dan membuatnya kembali tersungkur di lantai kelas.

"Tidak! Hentikan! Kumohon..." teriak Shinoa berusaha membuat perlawanan.

"Jika kau diam maka ini tak akan sakit!"

Gadis itu membrutal, kaki bergerak menendang-nendang bahkan tangannya bergerak ke sana kemari. Menyenggol meja di sampingnya, sebuah pulpen terjatuh dari laci meja tersebut.

Tak pikir panjang Shinoa segera meraih pulpen itu dan menghunuskannya tepat ke mata kiri remaja di atasnya.

"Akh..!" Yuuichiro merintih, mundur ke belakang dengan tangan memegangi matanya yang berdarah.

Sekarang Shinoa yang ambil alih. Ia langsung saja menubruki Yuuichiro dan menusuk-nusukkan wajah remaja itu dengan pulpen di tangannya.

Berteriak kesetanan, Shinoa tak sadar jika dirinya melakukan aksi gila.

Yuuichiro sudah tak bergerak lagi. Gadis itu akhirnya tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia menjatuhkan pulpen di tangan, bergerak mundur memepetkan diri pada tembok kelas. Tubuhnya bergetar. Maniknya menatap ngeri pemandangan di hadapannya.

Yuuichiro maupun Mikaela, sudah tak bernyawa. Pikiran Shinoa berputar. Takut. Jika seseorang melihatnya, maka dirinyalah yang akan dianggap sebagai pembunuh.

Shinoa mencengkeram kepalanya kuat. Menjambak surainya. Air mata tumpah.

Tak sengaja, pandangannya menangkap sosok kakak perempuannya, Mahiru, di ujung kelas. Wanita itu menatap adiknya dengan raut penyesalan bahkan sedih.

Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya malah berakhir seperti ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya. Polisi berdatangan. St. Serafine High School ditutup karena dikabarkan telah terjadi pembunuhan di sana. Sang kepala sekolah pun ditangkap.

Akane yang menemukan tiga temannya tergeletak tak bernyawa di kelasnya pagi itu, dengan sebuah pesan tertulis dengan darah di dinding. Bertuliskan segala rahasia sekolah ini.

Ruang tertutup dicek. Ada sekitar 18 korban beserta 3 yang ditemukan pagi ini.

Menurut polisi, korban di kelas diduga terbunuh. Yang dua laki-laki mungkin saja dibunuh sama satu yang perempuan, lalu perempuannya melakukan bunuh diri lantaran takut telah melakukan aksi pembunuhan.

Depan sekolah riuh dengan penduduk yang menyaksikan sekolah gila itu. Ada sebagian orang yang menangis lantaran anaknya salah satu dari korban.

Di kejauhan, tampak seorang pria bersurai hitam gelap dengan tongkat penyangga, menatap ke arah riuhnya penduduk di depan sekolah. Ia kemudian menghela nafas singkat.

Tak terduga, seorang pria lain dengan surai perak datang menghampiri, "Di sini kau rupanya?" tanyanya singkat.

Manik ungu si pria bersurai gelap melirik sekilas.

Si surai perak lanjut berkata, "Sudah selesaikan? Pesanmu sudah diterima. Segala misteri di sekolah itu juga sudah berakhir.."

"Maaf karena aku melibatkan adikmu. Kupikir akhirnya tak akan seperti ini.." balas pria dengan tongkat penyangga. Ada raut penyesalan di wajahnya.

Lawan bicaranya mendengus, "Tak apa. Kau tak salah kok. Dulu kan kau juga korban.. Tapi tak ada bedanya sih dengan bocah itu, kalian sama-sama pengecut.."

Pria bersurai gelap itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Sudah.. Sebaiknya pulang, kurasa pembantumu menghawatirkan dirimu.." Si surai perak mendekati temannya, meraih lengannya untuk membantu berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... END ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Note :**

Nah, jadi sudah terungkap semua kan? Dengan begini saya nyatakan kisah ini sudah tamat. Horee.. *senangsendiri*

btw, saya minta maaf ya jika ending nya sangat tak memuaskan. entah tak jelaslah, atau terburu-burulah, atau malah kesel lantaran karakter di list mati semuanya. hehee..

awalnya sih ingin Yuuichiro sama Mikaela saja yang mati, terus nanti Shinoa nya jadi gila gitu ditangkap sama polisi.

Shinoa : "Emoh aku kalau jadi gila di akhirannya mana ditangkap polisi pula, mendingan mati.."

Mungkin ini perasaan saya saja, tapi pasti ada yang berpikir jika peran Mikaela di sini singkat banget. cuma dateng nonjok habis itu langsung collapse. maaf jika ada yang merasa demikian..

Mikaela : "Ya tak apa jadi pahlawan yang terlambat walau hanya sekilas.."

Terus, Yuuichiro itu gila, oke. bayangin saja, masa mayat Mahiru doang yang ditaruh di kursi sedangkan lainnya digeletakkan di lantai..

Yuuichiro : "Ya terserahlah! Peranku memang gak enak di cerita ini.."

Jadi saya akan mulai penjelasan sedikit..

 **-** Sekolah ini memang sinting dengan sistem bully nya. setiap murid baru yang masuk pasti akan disiksa sama para senior. anggap saja kepala sekolahnya gila lantaran tak mau ngurus para murid-murid yang di bully. terus sebagian murid baru pada bunuh diri. karena tak mau nama baik sekolah turun, maka murid yang bunuh diri itu disimpan dalam ruang tertutup. dan setiap ada murid yang tak sengaja mengetahui ruang tertutup itu pasti akan dibunuh.

 **-** awalnya penjaga ruang tertutup itu ada satu lagi. tapi dia berhasil kabur dari sekolah. tuh yang ada di akhiran cerita. dia juga yang mengirimkan pesan ke Shinoa.

 **-** Yuuichiro tak sengaja nemuin ruang tertutup itu jauh-jauh hari sebelum Shinoa datang. takut to dia, tapi diancam sama kepala sekolah untuk tak sebar rahasia. makanya dia jadi penjaga ruang tertutup itu.

 **-** Mahiru gak kuat lantaran di bully tiap hari, makanya dia bunuh diri. padahal kalo semisal dia gak bunuh diri mungkin saja dia bakal selamat. dan karena nemuin seniornya mati, kepribadian Yuuichiro jadi enggak beres. sudah bodo amat gitu sama semuanya. pokoknya yang mengganggu bakalan mati. padahal dia aslinya baik loh.. *masa?*

yah pokoknya begitulah.. saya jadi nulis kepanjangan dipesan terakhir ini. hehee.. jika masih ada yang kebingungan, silakan bertanya langsung lewat PM saja. hahaa..

nah, ini mungkin akan jadi kisah terakhir saya.. mau coba merampungkan LwtE sama SAS dulu. padahal saya ada kepikiran satu lagi kisah horor, tapi kapan-kapan sajalah.

oke, kesan pesan jika ada saya tunggu.. makasih ya untuk pembaca yang setia mengikuti kisah ini hingga tamat. yang review juga bahkan yang fav or fol. saya senang ^^

well, sampai bertemu kembali di fik OwaSe saya lainnya.. see yaa~


End file.
